


Ты поведёшь, и я пойду

by fandom_MassEffect, Luchiana



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-19 02:56:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19966885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_MassEffect/pseuds/fandom_MassEffect, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luchiana/pseuds/Luchiana
Summary: Шепард давно уже перестал различать бесчисленные планеты, на которые они приземлялись: одни и те же солнца, и пейзажи, и пыль под колёсами Мако.





	Ты поведёшь, и я пойду

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Where You Lead, I'll Follow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14655771) by [dornfelder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dornfelder/pseuds/dornfelder). 



Эта планета походит на все прочие. Они мешаются в памяти Шепарда, эти миры, и солнца, и ландшафты, пыль и гравий под колёсами Мако. Бесконечная езда по запредельной жаре, или холоду, или при радиации. Они бывают тут и там, зачищают секретные базы и бандитские логова, спасают останки древних технологий, которые затем пылятся у них в трюме.

И новая миссия ничем не отличается от остальных. Самая обыкновенная. Всего лишь затерянная в космосе необитаемая планетка под голубовато-белым солнцем — из длинной череды таких же.

Застава старой шахты пустынна, хотя не так давно в ней явно гнездились пираты или контрабандисты. Неизвестные союзники оставили им информацию о деятельности Сарена, которую — для разнообразия — они могут добыть без стрельбы и кровопролития.

Мако стоит в долине. Они выбираются наружу через аварийный выход на вершине горы, и Шепард смотрит вниз, прикидывая расстояние — около трёх миль. Стена крутая и неровная, тропы, если таковая имеется, не видно. Проще вернуться тем же путём, каким они пришли: по лабиринту из подъёмников, платформ и туннелей, испещрявших массив горы. Энергия форпоста практически на нуле, на систему жизнеобеспечения её ещё хватает, а вот на транспорт уже нет. Их путь наверх занял всего три часа только потому, что Кайден нашёл старый генератор, от которого сумел запитать конвейеры.

Шепард делает глубокий вдох и связывается с «Нормандией».

— Это Шепард. Мы получили то, за чем пришли, но возвращаться будем долго.

— Не торопитесь, коммандер, — отвечает Джокер. — Единственное, что вы можете пропустить, это празднование дня рождения Петерсона. Кексов мы вам оставим.

— Отлично.

Шепард смотрит вниз на Мако, на едва различимое строение у подножия горы, где скрыты главные ворота форпоста. Солнце уже скрывается за горизонтом, и быстро наступает темнота.

— Коммандер, — окликает Кайден, — каким путём пойдём?

— Видимо, обратно через гору.

Стоящий справа Гаррус кивает.

— Тогда веди.

Он говорил то же самое десятки раз, в тысяче разных миров под тысячью солнц. Шепард уже сбился со счёта. Он сам не знает, почему, но в этот раз фраза отзывается лавиной усталости, неожиданно накрывшей так, что подкашиваются колени. Он ничего не может сделать — ни двинуться, ни поднять рук, а винтовка бесполезно болтается на боку.

— Коммандер? — зовёт его Кайден, и Шепард, покачав головой, оцепенело смотрит на горизонт.

Солнце может зайти, но этот день — любой день, каждый день — не кончится никогда.

Не понять, как долго он так стоит, пока обеспокоенный голос Кайдена не ломает заклятье, — по ощущениям, минуты или часы, и Шепард всё ещё на вершине горы. Он точно знает, где находится, знает, куда нужно идти, — но не находит сил сделать хотя бы шаг.

«Тогда веди», — звучит эхом у него в ушах.

— Коммандер, — ладонь Кайдена опускается ему на плечо, сжимает. — Коммандер, нам пора. Путь неблизкий, и...

Видимо, Кайден что-то видит в его лице, потому что обрывает себя на полуслове и смотрит широко открытыми глазами.

— Конечно, — отвечает Шепард. — Минуту.

Точнее, хочет ответить, однако не знает, прозвучало ли это так уверенно и спокойно, как планировалось. Вероятно, нет. Всё будто в тумане — густом и влажном. Он смутно осознаёт, как Кайден шепчет что-то Гаррусу, тот кивает и заходит обратно на базу через дверь — любую дверь, каждую дверь, — а Кайден тихо говорит уже ему:

— Давайте, коммандер, просто идите за мной.

И это… это Шепарду удаётся.

Кайден держит его за руку и ведёт за собой. Через тёмный коридор, вниз по лестнице, каждый шаг отдаётся звоном армейских ботинок по металлическому полу. Дальше вниз, через смутно знакомую диспетчерскую — не здесь они ранее вывели из строя передатчик? Отключили термоядерную горелку? Вырубили… Нет, на этот раз была какая-то информация, не так ли? Вниз по пандусу, через ворота, которые Кайден должен замкнуть, чтобы раздвинуть створки. Темнота — снова то ли бесконечная прогулка, то ли всего пара шагов. Невозможно сказать наверняка.

— Ты… — Кайден мнётся. Шепард тупо смотрит на него. — Как насчёт...

Тот обменивается взглядами с Гаррусом. Может, Шепарду стоило бы беспокоиться об этом, но он просто ждёт, прикрыв глаза в затянувшемся молчании, слушает, как где-то ниже по туннелю капает вода.

— Эй, осторожнее. — Голос Кайдена раздаётся прямо над ухом, и Шепард подаётся к нему, едва стоя на ногах, пока тот вдруг не обхватывает его рукой.

— Так, — говорит Гаррус будто откуда-то издалека, хотя он стоит на расстоянии вытянутой руки — или так только кажется. — Чуть дальше и направо — спальные помещения, нужно выяснить, что происходит…

Дальше обрывки тихих фраз теряются в пустоте.

Кайден ведёт его, закинув руку себе на плечо. Шепард идёт с ним, покорный. Беспомощный.

Они оказываются в комнатке с двухъярусными кроватями вдоль стен. Кайден велит ему присесть, и Шепард подчиняется. Гаррус и Кайден шёпотом переговариваются у двери.

— ...обратно на корабль в таком-то состоянии?

— ...назад к доктору Чаквас...

— ...не лучшая затея. Он просто… Послушай, почему бы тебе не пойти и не попросить Джокера дать нам ещё немного времени. Я о нём позабочусь.

Гаррус что-то отвечает — что-то об оправданиях и доверии, — затем уходит, и Шепард пялится в оставленную им тьму металлического короба коридора — любого коридора… каждого коридора. Он слышит вздох, а потом Кайден опускается перед ним на колени:

— Ты в порядке?

Шепард смотрит в его глаза: карие, золотистые, осеннее солнце на опавшей листве. Ему правда надо взять себя в руки, надо...

— Эй, — зовёт Кайден. — Можешь сказать, что происходит?

Он пробует заставить себя говорить:

— Я...

И это всё, что удаётся выдавить.

— Ладно, — решает Кайден. — Не уверен, что стало причиной, хотя есть у меня одна догадка. Слушайте, коммандер… — Шепард морщится. — Да. Прости. Слушай, Шеп… _Джон_. — Шепард глубоко вздыхает. — Мне нужно знать, возвращать ли тебя на корабль. И это не то чтобы проблема... но мне почему-то кажется, что, может, тебе… нужен перерыв. Думаю, мы можем остаться здесь ненадолго, воспользоваться моментом, перевести дыхание.

Кайден пристально смотрит. Что бы он ни видел, он пожимает плечами, поднимается с пола и начинает расстёгивать ремни своего рюкзака и снимать снаряжение.

— Знаешь, всегда было любопытно, когда ты всё-таки психанёшь, — говорит он непринуждённым тоном, будто они проводят вечер за покером в казино. — Я сорвался не так давно. После боя с Молотильщиком на… где же это было? Не помню. — Кайден откручивает крышку с фляги. — Всё как в тумане. Вроде это была Тау Артемиды. Эдна… Эррол...

— Эдол.

Кайден поднимает взгляд, замолкнув, затем делает большой глоток.

— Точно.

Он предлагает флягу Шепарду.

Шепард берёт. Пялится на неё.

— Выпей, — мягко понукает его Кайден.

Шепард послушно отпивает и думает, что стоило взять свою: одно из медицинских предписаний для высадок. «Никогда не делить с кем-либо свою флягу без крайней необходимости». Он возвращает её Кайдену, который без слов закрывает и откладывает её в сторону.

— Мне кошмары снились неделями, — произносит тот, не встречаясь с Шепардом глазами. — Глупо, знаю. У нас бывали заварушки куда хуже. Те, в которых мы теряли людей, те, в которых чуть не гибли сами… Это же абсурд, бояться какой-то неразумной твари, да?

Молотильщики _очень_ даже пугающие, и Шепард говорит ему об этом, чем зарабатывает себе улыбку.

— Да, пожалуй. — Кайден поднимается на ноги. — Я так думаю, мы могли бы задержаться здесь ненадолго, отдохнуть часок-другой. Я на ногах восемнадцать часов. И я бы поставил на то, что ты не спал ещё дольше.

И оказался бы прав.

— Нам стоит добраться до Мако, — протестует для порядка Шепард.

— Стоит, — соглашается Кайден. — Потом.

— Это место небезопасно.

— Не опаснее прочих. Джокер даст нам знать, если что-то произойдёт. И я считаю, если начистоту, что тебе лучше улучить момент и отдохнуть. Как только вернёмся начнутся отчёты по миссии, расшифровка этих добытых архисекретных данных, сообщения от Альянса — и нас пошлют в очередную звёздную систему действовать по их указке или разгребать очередной их же бардак.

— Знаю.

— Команда считает, что давно пора в отпуск. Все они... мы так считаем. Но не хотим разочаровывать капитана. Все в курсе о важности нашей миссии. Что вся Галактика сейчас зависит от нас, мы должны выяснить, что задумал Сарен, и остановить его. Но ещё мы знаем… — Кайден обрывает себя, но очевидно, что это не всё, так что Шепард поднимает глаза и ловит его взгляд. — Что наш капитан — первый Спектр-человек, — заканчивает Кайден почти шёпотом. — Что мы не можем его подвести.

— Боже, — говорит Шепард. — Твою мать.

— Ага. — Кайден всё не отводит взгляда. — Когда в последний раз ты хотя бы пару часов не думал о миссии?

Шепард качает головой.

— Если команде нужен перерыв, то...

— Команде? Я бы сказал, что в первую очередь речь о тебе.

— Ой, да брось, Кайден...

— Ой, да брось, _Джон_.

Шепард моргает. С каких пор в арсенале Кайдена завёлся сарказм? Что ещё он пропустил?

— Я имею в виду, — продолжает Кайден, — что тебе нужно отдохнуть, прямо здесь, прямо сейчас, потому что твоё «сейчас не время» превратилось в «никогда в жизни». Это неправильно, и ты это знаешь.

— Отдохнуть, — недоверчиво повторяет Шепард. — Как я… Мы на неразведанной территории, в богом забытой шахте посреди горы, которая...

— Перестань. Просто остановись, — Кайден выразительно смотрит на него.

Шепард смотрит в ответ, и вроде понимает, о чём Кайден, но мысль эта настолько ему непривычна, что почти вызывает панику.

— Я не знаю, как, — признаётся он наконец. Нехотя. Потому что Кайден прав.

Тот улыбается.

— Для начала сними снаряжение. Расстегнитесь, коммандер, а затем _разденьтесь_. Помочь?

— Думаю, с этим я и сам справлюсь, — хмыкает Шепард.

Кайден отворачивается, занявшись шлемом и бронёй.

— Рад слышать.

Шепард делает глубокий вдох, а затем стаскивает с себя рюкзак. Потом шлем. Проводит рукой по волосам. Они уже отрастают, скоро снова нужно будет бриться. Оглядевшись, он замечает шкафчик, пусть немного ржавый, но вполне целый, и встаёт, чтобы убрать туда вещи.

— Давай помогу, — Кайден вдруг оказывается рядом и забирает вещи прежде, чем Шепард успевает возразить. С ним и правда что-то не так: не может кто-то — кто угодно — подбираться к нему так близко, не вызвав никакой реакции. Но, в конце концов, это же Кайден — тот, кто пробыл бок о бок с ним так долго, что на нём рефлекс бей-или-беги не срабатывает.

Кайден складывает их экипировку и разворачивается к нему. Спустя краткий миг сомнения — уже протянувшись, пальцы вздрагивают в нерешительности — он начинает расстёгивать ремни на костюме Шепарда, пока тот просто позволяет, будто всё это происходит с кем-то другим.

Возможно, он действительно устал куда сильнее, чем кажется.

— Ложись, — тихо говорит Кайден.

Шепард снова слушается. Садится на кровать, неохотно снимает ботинки. Откуда-то со стороны Кайден укрывает его пахнущим затхлостью одеялом из какой-то органической ткани. Его вес ощущается тяжелее, чем должен.

Кайден его будто околдовал: словно биотика превратилась в магию, зачаровав тело Шепарда следовать безмолвным командам.

— А дозор, — выдавливает Шепард. Последняя попытка сопротивления, которое Кайден с лёгкостью преодолевает, садясь рядом и устраивая руку у него на плече.

— Спи, Джон. Я за тобой присмотрю.

* * *

Когда Шепард просыпается, то не может понять, сколько прошло времени. Гаррус храпит на соседней койке, отвернувшись к стене. Кайден патрулирует коридор, туда и обратно, молчаливой фигурой в темноте.

Шепард тянется к фляжке, стоящей рядом, и отпивает воды. Не очень много: «никогда не расходовать ресурсы без острой необходимости». Он голоден — не помнит, когда в последний раз чувствовал аппетит, но сейчас представляет себе жареного цыплёнка со свежеиспечённым хлебом, и в животе урчит. Кайден оставил рядом с флягой энергетический батончик, который Шепард с неохотой разворачивает и ест, приподнявшись на локте. Ему хочется блинчиков, политых кленовым сиропом. Кружку дымящегося кофе...

— Привет, — говорит Кайден из коридора, затем входит в комнату.

Шепард проглатывает кусок склеенных вместе белков и жиров.

— Как долго?

— Пара часов, — пожимает плечами Кайден. — Не волнуйся об этом.

— Нам нужно идти.

— Попозже. Мы с Гаррусом дежурили по очереди, он проспал всего с час, лучше подождать ещё хотя бы два, прежде чем будить его.

— Как долго? — снова спрашивает Шепард. Если они уже успели смениться, значит, прошло куда больше.

Кайден вздыхает:

— Восемь часов.

— _Восемь_... Да ты шутишь! Вы ждали и сторожили здесь _восемь часов_? Я вам что, Спящая Красавица?

— Тш-ш, — Кайден кивает в сторону Гарруса под возмущённым взглядом Шепарда. — Это так важно?

Шепард сдерживает недовольство. Смысл теперь злиться? Единственное, что ему остаётся, это минимизировать ущерб. Он вздыхает и скидывает одеяло.

— Что вы передали «Нормандии»?

— Не так много, просто что решили пока не возвращаться, потому что нас изрядно потрепало. Что, к слову, чистая правда.

Шепард опускает ноги на пол. Трёт лицо.

— Ладно.

— Можешь ещё поспать, если хочешь.

— Нет, спасибо, — отвечает Шепард и встаёт.

 _Деревянные_ — пожалуй, так ощущаются его ноги при первых шагах. Под недоверчивым взглядом Кайдена Шепард надевает броню, ботинки, проверяет снаряжение, просто чтобы чем-то заняться, пока перенастраивается на бодрость и работоспособность. В какой-то момент Кайден уходит. Пару минут спустя Шепард идёт за ним в диспетчерскую. Там большое окно с видом на восход: ослепительно белое солнце на безоблачном лавандовом небе.

— Красиво, — произносит Кайден, становясь рядом. Шепард невидящим взглядом смотрит вдаль, а затем поворачивает голову посмотреть на мужчину рядом с собой. Кайден встречает его взгляд, внимательный и хмурый.

— Спасибо, — говорит Шепард. Не потому, что должен, хотя ситуация и предполагает благодарность. — Не помню, когда последний раз спал больше четырёх-пяти часов.

— Тебе стоит лучше заботиться о себе, — отвечает Кайден. — Будь я психологом, обязательно прописал бы отпуск на берег, на какую-нибудь планету, где много солнца, деревьев и пляжей.

— Надо полагать.

Кайден смеётся.

— Только ты можешь рассматривать отпуск как мороку.

Он смолкает. Они смотрят на рассвет. Шепард совершенно ни о чём не думает, но затем Кайден проводит пальцем по его руке, покоящейся на прохладном, слегка запотевшем окне. Прикосновение могло бы быть случайным. Могло бы, но оно не случайно: Шепард поворачивает голову и находит подтверждение в том, что Кайден теперь куда ближе, и смотрит на него так, будто Шепард — солнце, на орбите которого он вращается.

Это больше, чем Шепард может принять.

— Ты… — начинает он, обрывает себя, пробует снова. — Кайден, ты не можешь...

Кайден смотрит на него.

Не отступает назад, не подаётся вперёд. Ждёт.

Легко в такой момент поддаться чувствам. Шепард наклоняется, пока не ощущает дыхание Кайдена на своём лице. Легко закрыть глаза, оградившись от яркого солнечного света, и впервые поцеловать Кайдена, попробовать его вкус, ощутить тихий звук, вырывающийся из самого горла. «О», — успевает подумать Шепард, а после уже не думает вовсе, теряясь в поцелуе со вкусом протеинового батончика и — немного — дома посреди чужого мира.

— Рядом с комнатой, где мы спали прошлой ночью, есть ещё одна, — говорит Кайден чуть позже. — Как думаешь...

Есть тысяча причин сказать «нет», тысяча оправданий. В этот день. В любой день. Каждый день.

— Хорошая идея, — хрипло отвечает Шепард. — Тогда веди.


End file.
